


just vibing to penelope scott

by uselessflower14



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessflower14/pseuds/uselessflower14
Summary: Apparently I don't know when a joke is over.
Kudos: 1





	just vibing to penelope scott

lt's Monday morning just after peak hour. The coffee shop on Greenway Lane in slowly emptying. The bell at the door jingles, in walks a frazzled looking woman. She has red frizzy hair stuffed haphazardly inside a beret. She wears no makeup and looks like she has not slept in a while. Her eyes are ringed in blue skin, and her the end of her nose is a soft pink.  
The words that come to mind are hot mess.  
Emphasis on the hot.  
Like damn.

The young barista almost spills the coffee she is making apologising to the customer in front of her, she doesn't take her eyes off the red haired woman. The woman wanders over to the book shelves of the cafe bookshop. She is wearing a white button up shirt and brown loose vintage pants as well as a cardigan, despite the heat.  
The line in front of the barista has all been served so she calls  
to the woman,  
"Did you need any help?"  
She turns around and grins brightly, green flecks in her otherwise brown eyes glowing slightly.  
"Yes, thankyou," she says stepping forward, "I'd like an iced double shot latte, please."  
The Barista smiles back,  
"Of course, any ice cream or syrup in that."  
The woman laughed,  
"As much sugar as you can put in it."  
The barista giggles and turns to begin the drink hiding her blush behind the coffee machine replaying the woman's lilting voice inside her head.  
"So have you been busy?" the woman asks. The barista looks up to see a matching blush on the red heads cheeks.  
"You just missed the rush."  
"Oh that's good," the woman trails off. She leans her back against the counter, then suddenly she turns back, "I just wanted to say I love your eyes they are really pretty."  
The barista stares vague shock and a bit of horror at the compliment, "Oh... oh thank you."

The woman wanders back over to the shelves. A few moments pass and the barista calls out her order. They exchange a few short words and that seems to be the end of the encounter but when the woman steps outsideinto the bright spring morning she noticed a number scrawled on the cup next to a smiley face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have a terrible day, welcome to hell bitches.


End file.
